The love I lost
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Gohan and Usagi were in love During the time of the moon kingdom, But they can't be together. They both die and are reborn in diffrent dimensions. What will happen when she has a chance to regain the love she lost? Read and Review please! :
1. On the moon!

Hehe this is my first DBZ/SM crossover so please go easy on me.  
  
I own absolutely nothing in this lowly universe!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Usagi walked outside her mind hazy from the recent events. She was the princess of the peaceful kingdom of the lunarians (sp?) or commonly known to the people of earth as the Moon kingdom. The moons wind swept her face, as tears rolled down her pale yet rosy checks.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
" You will marry Prince Darien!" Queen serenity's harsh voice echoed through the marble hallways of the palace.  
  
" But I love Gohan, not that unkind, sneaky, uncaring man!" a small yet firm voice of defiance echoed that of Queen Serenity's  
  
" You are my daughter you will do as I say! It is your royal duty to marry Darien! There will be no more discussion on the matter, you can see Gohan once more to say good bye and that is it!" Queen Serenity's voice flattened the voice of defiance, which was also that of her daughter Usagi.  
  
** End flashback **  
  
Usagi knew she and Gohan could never be together, He was the Princes best friend, and she was the princess of the moon kingdom. 'What will I do, I will not marry Darien!' Questions raced through her mind. While she contemplated these things, a man entered her bedroom and walked out on to the balcony with her. She turned to see the love of her life, Gohan. She looked at him from head to toe hoping to remember every detail. His tan complexion, spiky brown hair, and muscular body. His young yet mature face, and beautiful black eyes that she lost her self in every time she saw him. Tears poured from her eyes quicker now.  
  
" Usa, are you ok?" Gohan stepped forward and embraced her. Usagi felt his strong muscular arms encircle her small frame.  
  
" Gohan, we... can never...see each other again." Usagi barely managed to get the words from her mouth when the sobs took over her body. Gohan couldn't believe his ears, but he knew some were deep in his heart he would see her again. They were in love, and true love never ended.  
  
*** The attack on the moon kingdom ***  
  
Darien cried out as he ran Gohan through with a sword. Looking down at his dying friend he smiled, sure that he was filled with questions.  
  
" Because she loved you more than me!" he knew it took gohan some time to figure out what he ment but right before Gohan died he understood.  
  
Usagi saw gohan be killed by Darien. Knowing she could never, live with out him, or knowing that he was alive; she shoved her small dagger into her chest.  
  
She knew she would see Gohan again, no matter how long it took.  
  
' I love you Gohan' was the last thought that crossed her mind as she felt her life drain away.  
  
*** In the Sailor Moon dimension ***  
  
' I love you Gohan' Usagi stood in a dark room these strange words echoing all around her.  
  
" Himi, We must talk." A voice cut through the darkness. As it reached her ears she recognized the voice instantly.  
  
" Pluto?"  
  
" Yes, Himi, I can't stay long. You are not destined to be with Darien. You mother forced you to marry him; you were in love with his best friend, Gohan. Destiny and I have decided that you deserve a chance to be with the one you love. I will send you to his dimension in two days, we need to train you to go to this dimension they fight differently then you do. The only problem with this is if you can't find Gohan I two weeks, or he doesn't love you any longer then you will die, and never be reborn again. We are training you to fight in a martial art tournament. Destiny doesn't now this, but gohan will be there! 


	2. Training and other stuff

This chapter is dedicated to I can't believe it's not butter! Thank you for expressing your opinion! I really wish you could not have been so rude. But then again any person who does not think that the Sm/Dbz crossovers deserve respect, must not be a very creative person, and must have no other way of expressing him or herself so I dedicated this chapter to you! (:  
  
Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter for my sorry disclaimer!  
  
On with the chapter  
  
**** In Pluto's super time chamber ****  
  
" Himi the time chamber I built will enable you to train for four years in two days. I can't train you so I will have your father's race train you. I know you never knew your father so I will explain; your father was the sayian king. He met your mother and she became pregnant, she raised you, never knowing who your father was because he was a hard man. You met him and your brother once when you were seven but you were to young to remember. Then Sayian race was all destroyed so I will bring them back from the dead to train you." Pluto looked up at Usagi before continuing.  
  
" You are already entered in the martial arts competition that Gohan should be fighting in," Pluto motioned toward a black door that appeared from the mist. "Be strong, and careful my little Himi." With that Pluto disappeared. Usgai walked forward and opened the door. When she stepped in, she entered a completely white room. In front of her were about twenty different people, all with tails and spiky hair.  
  
Some were from the future, and the rest the past. They first taught her the basics then fighting, sparing, showing her Ki blasts, and other attacks. Training continued like this until Usagi stronger then any of them even the ones from the future. One sayian from the future named Goku, he had long red hair and blue eyes, said that she was at the level of Super sayian 4.When the time in the chamber was finished Usagi was strong, buff, and powerful. She was also graceful, fighting had taught her not to fall, and she was confident.  
  
She exited the chamber only to find her self falling through a portal to the dimension were the martial arts competition was located. (I don't remember what super sayian four looks like, so I guessed! Sorry if it's wrong!)  
  
**** The Dragon Ball Z Dimension ****  
  
" Welcome to the world Martial arts tournament, today's fighting regiment will decide who will continue on to the finals!" A blond announcer called out as the stadium cheered.  
  
" The first fight will be Serena Moon verses Piccolo (sp?) The fight will commence in four minutes." With  
  
that the announcer jumped from the ring. Usagi understood instantly why she had been entered under the name Serena moon. It reminded her of the moon kingdom. (Usagi will be called Serena until I say other wise!) Serena looked around the ring, and in the stadium looking for the face she hoped to find.  
  
' Gohan were are you?' then as she entered the ring to fight with piccolo she saw him, patting piccolo on the back and smiling. ' at least your safe, my love.' Thought Serena just as the fight began. Piccolo threw a punch at her, but she knew it was coming. She ducked out of the way and swept him off his feet with her leg. Piccolo was a little stunned because she was moving so fast. He tried to get up but before he could react Serena was pinning him to the ground. She moved her hand back and hit his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.  
  
" That's it Miss. Serena Moon wins!" the announcer called out as the doctors took piccolo from the stage. Serena jumped from the ring and landed in front of piccolo, from a pouch on her waist she pulled out a small green bean. She slipped it to his mouth, and then turned and left.  
  
$$#^^$&#$&#$&$$$%^**  
  
OOOHHHH!!!!  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Please review!!!! 


	3. The silly pink monster camio

Last time ***  
  
(Summary)  
  
Usagi stepped out of Pluto's super time chamber and fell into the Dbz dimension.  
  
She defeated piccolo and then gave him a special bean from a pouch on her waist.  
  
****  
  
On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue me!  
  
**** The silly pink monster ****  
  
The day continued, Serena fighting and watching people fight. She won all of her matches with hardly any effort. The only thing that was hard was keeping her power level down. She sensed some one behind her and turned to see a man she had only met once on the moon, Gohan's father.  
  
" Hello, I just wanted to met the competition, my name is Goku!" Goku stuck his hand out to her. She quickly accepted.  
  
" Hello Goku, it's nice to meet you." Serena said in the nicest voice she could muster. The people who trained her taught her it was disgraceful to show emotion, so she could hardly seam excited, but she tried.  
  
" Well..I'll see yah later!" with that Goku left Serena and went back to his friends.  
  
*** With Goku ***  
  
" Hey dad, were did you go?" asked Gohan as his father Goku returned.  
  
" I went to talk to that fighter, Serena Moon," Goku hesitated to tell them what he had felt the instant there hands touched.  
  
" What is it?" asked a slightly confused Piccolo, Goku was never this quiet unless some thing was bothering him.  
  
" Well...I felt some of her true power..we need to find out if she good or bad!" Goku with staid expression on his face.  
  
" Why? She is just a girl." Came a gruff aggravated voice from behind the small cluster of fighters.  
  
" Well, I know I only felt part of her power, but she was over five hundred million." The faces of Goku's friends told him they considered this a joke.  
  
" I will test this, when I fight her I will power up to super sayin-jin 2 and see what she does."  
  
It was another thirty minuets before Goku and Serena's match was up.  
  
*** In the ring ***  
  
Goku watched as Serena floated up to the stage not bothering to waste the time walking.  
  
" I won't go easy on you, Miss. Moon so don't count on that." Goku said as he powered up to super sayin-jin 2. Serena just laughed, goku looked at her, small rocks floated up with each step she took.  
  
" I knew I could count on you for a good laugh, and maybe a ok fight. I know you felt the first part of my power, I will now show you the rest." She placed her hands on her sides and closed her eyes. Her body grew taller, more muscular, and her power level soared threw the roof. Her hair went a deeper gold then normal, then turned a brilliant red. Her power level was now at 850 million, goku backed up in surprise.  
  
The transformation was complete, she opened her eyes they were now a darker blue then her remembered, they almost looked black. As she walked forward, her power level rose more until it finally topped of at 980 million (wow! That is definitely not even possible, but this is my story HAHAHA *-*;) When she stopped walking, goku looked at her. Her once pale blond hair was a deep red the hung in spikes down her back. Her pale blue eyes were now a deep shade of blue. Her body was masculine but was still fast he could tell. She looked at him and then spoke so only he could hear her.  
  
" Is this what you wanted?"  
  
*** Back with the z-fighters ***  
  
"Her..Po.powe...Power level is enormous!" muttered a shocked Gohan.  
  
The z-fighters could only look on in horror as Serena advanced on Goku. Kami spoke from inside Piccolo and told him why Serena was here. He was told never to tell that she was the princess of the moon, but he could tell them that she meant them and the earth on harm.  
  
"Guy, She won't hurt us, she is the guardian of earth from another Dimension." Piccolo wasn't quit sure if he was allowed to say the last thing.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Vegeta (sp?)  
  
Piccolo remained silent as he watched the fight. He turned to Vegeta and then returned his gaze to the fight.  
  
" Watch and find out what I mean!" everyone turned back to the fight with newfound curiosity  
  
**** In the ring ****  
  
Serena walked closer to Goku, until she was only a few feet away. She looked at him, then powered down to his level.  
  
" I will fight Fair, Son Goku." Serena said bowing and then taking her fighting stance.  
  
" Hey, I never told you my full name, how did you learn it?"  
  
" I have my sources, I figured it out just like I know, that you son Gohan I standing right over there" Serena pointed to a slightly confused Gohan. Goku's eyes grew a little wider. Serena smirked at this and continued what she was going to say.  
  
" I also know that you have a wife who is sitting right up there," Serena pointed to were chichi sat in the stands.  
  
" I think that I have said enough but I will continue any way. You have a sun named Goten who is suppose to be at home right now but he isn't and neither is his friend Trunks." Serena smiled and looked at the stunned Goku.  
  
" Are you going to hurt them?" Goku asked his voice growing firm and determined.  
  
" No, I will not hurt them, me family was murdered in front of my eyes, I could never let any one else feel that pain. Listen to me Goku, I come here from another dimension to find a man I met in my past life." She moved from her fighting stance and stood straight up facing Goku. She drew in a deep breath before continuing.  
  
" I will leave now Goku, In the future you will face a great enemy, I came here not to warn you but to help you fight him. I couldn't save the people I had to, so I came to this dimension to save the people I need to." Serena removed a small chain from around her neck, she stared at the small charm and remembered were she got it.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
" Here Usa this will contact me if you are ever in trouble or if you want to see me." Gohan said as he placed the small dragon charm in her hands and then left to fight Beryl (sp?)  
  
She placed the charm on a small silver chain and left to see her mother.  
  
*****End Flashback *****  
  
" Here, this will help you get a hold of me, you just concentrate on the charm and it will directly link you to me!" With that, Serna flew away leaving goku stunned in her wake.  
  
Goku walked back to his friends and sat quietly ignoring their questions. He was fingering the charm when Gohan walked up.  
  
" Hey dad what's that?" He said pointing to the charm.  
  
" This is a communicator, She said she would help us if we ever needed it1"  
  
Gohan looked at him before he responded.  
  
" Cool!" With that, he walked away to fight.  
  
(I am being lazy)  
  
Five minuets later, the z-fighters were headed to the fight with Buu.  
  
When they finally reached the location of the monster and his wizard master, Goku decided to use the charm and contact Serena, just incase.  
  
'Serena, I know I just got this but I think we will need you help' Goku transmitted into the charm and hopefully to Serena.  
  
"Hiya everyone!" said a quiet energetic behind them. Everyone turned to see Serena crouched behind them. They all looked at Goku for and explanation to why she was here.  
  
" I thought just in case we needed help!" he said with his goofy grin on his face and a hand behind his head.  
  
**********  
  
Cliffy!!!  
  
I will write more soon I promise.  
  
Please make any suggestions, death threats, flames, praise (hehehe)  
  
Review and included any of the following! 


	4. For love maybe

I was sitting at my computer table and wouldn't you believe I stumbled upon. The love I lost. So I figured I think I put this up for adoption by hey why not write another chapter. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The fight commenced and it was nice to know that Serena was watching their backs. She didn't fight while they were trying to get to the bottom level of Babidi's (sp) fortress. When it came down to gohan and the supreme ki fighting buu, She jumped right in though most of her blows were to defend gohan. It was a hard fight and they knew that if Serena didn't do something they would all die. Gohan was knocked unconscious and Serena became very upset. She power up to super sayian 4, then she put Buu in a KI shield nad walked over to him. She laid him out and kissed his forehead then turned back to Buu. " You chose the wrong person to mess with." Her voice was cold it sent shivers down everyone who heard its back. She held her hand up and the KI shield began to grow. She closed her fist and the shield closed with it choking Buu until instead of being pink he was.well blue. Finally she releases him, Buu tries to rise but before he can Serena kicks him sending him flying into the air, then she blows him up. However, Serena's power keeps going up, raising above what they saw at the tournament or now, I rose and rose until it was impossible to feel the whole thing. Her body stayed the same, but her hair and eyes changed. Her hair turned silver, and a long white dress appeared on her, her eyes also turned silver; they were almost so light that you could not tell the difference between them and the rest of the eyes. She turned and walked toward the prone body of Gohan. She looked at him then sighed. Leaning down she placed her hand on his forehead, in a few seconds, gohan was completely healed. When he opened his eyes he looked at her and he flashed unconscious again. She picked him up gently and closed her eyes on her forehead a crescent moon flashed and they were gone. *** Were Serena took Gohan *** " Gohan wake up, please wake up Gohan." Serena was holding a still unconscious Gohan, sitting in the remnants of the moon kingdom. After a few minuets of shaking he opened, his eyes on his forehead flashed the sayian crest overlapped with a crescent moon. " Serena, oh god is that you?" His voice was choked. " How do you know me?" Serena asked he voice filled with hope. " How could I ever forget you? I have loved you for longer than I have been alive. You are the morning, evening and everything in between. I love you, and I have missed you so much." He reached out and embraced her tightly he could feel Serena's tears wetting his shirt. He pulled her from his shirt and kissed her firmly on the lips. As they pulled away because they need air Serena screamed at first Gohan didn't know what is wrong but he realized what happened when angel wings shot from Serena's back. He held her close as he body healed its self. When she was better, they looked at each other. " Are you ready to go home?" Serena asked Gohan. " Sure." Before the word was all the way out of his mouth Serena brought them in front of Gohan's house. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~~#~# That's all..maybe more later. 


	5. Freiza in tokyo

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

**_chapter_**

Gohan and Serena appeared outside of his door in a flash of blinding light. Chichi, who had rushed home after the z fighters had left the stadium, opened the door to see who was outside. She grasped Gohan tightly to her with tears streaming down her face.

"Gohan are you okay? Were does it hurt honey?" Gohan just hugged his mother until she stopped worrying and crying. He was about to introduce Serena when she doubled over in pain. Gohan turned to her with fear in his eyes.

"Serena, are you okay?" Gohan's voice was tense with worry.

"It….hurts…..AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Serena fell to her knees a pain raced up and down her spine. Suddenly the pain halted and she could hear someone speaking, but their voices were far away.

'Were is Usagi? We need her!'

'Please meatball head, hurry'

'The enemy is growing stronger'

'None of my attacks are effective.'

The voices faded but Serena knew who they belonged to…her scouts were in trouble!

" Gohan I have to leave, I'm so sorry."

Serena grasped Gohan's face and kissed him firmly on the lips before taking off into the sky. Chichi gasped at the fact that the girl had kissed her son but was even more amazed when she had taken off into the sky on a pair of angel wings.

Serena rushed through the blue sky, over the battle with Buu were Vegeta and Goku were holding their own, past what was left of the stadium were the tournament was held, to Kami's home.

"Kami please help me!..." Serena's voice trailed off as she spotted Sailor Pluto's portal opening. When Sailor Pluto stepped out her eyes were frantic, her hair was mused, and her Sailor fuku was ripped and burned.

"Princess hurry the scouts are in grave danger…You brother's greatest enemy has escaped into our dimension. Freiza is destroying Tokyo."

**_End Chapter_**

I kinda' got the image of Godzilla in Tokyo there…you know all rampage and roaring!!

(:_ please review!!!_


End file.
